Strategy
by Breaking and Entering
Summary: One pissy 13 year old boy named Matt who starts off his journey expecting to get something powerful, instead he gets a Cranidos with an obsession with smashing things with it's skull. Things don't get much better with his genius of a brother coming along.


**Chapter One** -** Fossils**

"Come on you two, hurry up already!" Matt cried out, looking back out his brother and father. He noticed the two of them just slowly walking forward.

He waited patiently, in front of the Town's famous museum, tapping his slender fingers against the glass door. Taking one last look at his the dirt path behind him and the urban building making up the town he decided to just go straight inside.

"sigh, slow pokes." He muttered to himself as he stroked back his chestnut brown hair and went pushed the door open.

"Ding." went the bell and Matt entered the building.

"Hello Matt! Welcome, I didn't expect you to come so soon! Hold on, where is your brother, he is coming along with you isn't he?" The Museum owner said enthousiasticaly.

He looked courisily at Matt with great interest, looking at his dirty worn out jeans and the tattered Red T-Shirt to his curly hair. Matt stared back with his dark brown eyes, as if expecting something.

"They'll be in here an a week or two, they're so slow." Matt replied.

"Ah I see, well I was hoping to talk to your father, I have something important to discuss with him." The Store owner said, he walked out from behind the store counter and was heading towards Matt.

"Professor, Dad said you were going to give us some rare Pokemon, made out of fossils, is that really true?" Matt asked, sounding a little suspicious that he would get something so valuable at the beginning of his journey.

"Yes, yes, although I do object to it your father is the one in charge of the FP project, though they're not as rare as you think, most of the ones we find just can't be resurrected."

"The Pokemon are extremely powerful though, right? Is that giant thing over there one of the fossils?" Matt asked as he pointed to a giant black rock, sitting on inside a glass box several feet away from him.

"That, oh no no, that's a lump of coal, didn't you father teach you about fossils, and as for if the Pokemon are extremely powerful, you'll find out yourself." winking at Matt as if he they shared some sort of secret.

"Ding" The door opened.

Two people walked in, the first was a tall, slender teenage boy dressed in a pair of tattered jeans and blue T-Shirt similar to his brother. Next came in a tall, handsome man man. He wore dress pants and a collored light blue shirt which made him appear as if he were expecting to meet someone important. The two people walked in at the same pace towards Matt and the store owner, greeting them as they entered.

"Ah Mr. Noland, it's great to see you, I know it's little early but either way these two boys will be starting their Journey today so I though, why not let them come here early? You have the fossils with you right?" Matt's father said with a small smile on his face. He was thinking back to when he was younger, at first his father had just wanted him to help out with research but it turned into a life long journey.

"Yes Mr. Kenwood, they're right in the back." Noland answered. He turned his back on his guests and walked towards the front counter. "Come along now."

The three of them followed behind the front counter and they went inside the back door.

Once they entered they saw a large lab. Machines were running there were shelves filled with books, poke balls, and even fossils. The three continued to follow Mr. Noland until he stopped at the back of the room.

"I have them set on this desk right here since I knew you too would come." Mr. Noland said. "I'm sure that you already know this but you are going on research. Please be careful with these two, there's not much data on them but the notes we do have say they'er safe for new trainers to take."

Mr. Noland reached for the two spheres sitting on his desk. He grabbed both of them in his two hands and held them outward.

"Which one's which?" Luke asked.

"The one I'm holding in my right arm is Shieldon the Shield Pokemon and in my left hand is Cranidos the Head Butt Pokemon." said.

"Which one's the strongest?" Asked Matt, eying the Poke balls in Mr. Noland's hands with interest.

"They're both equal, with their own strength's and weakness'" Mr. Noland replied.

"Can we see them?" Luke asked innocently.

"Why, not? Sure." Mr. Noland agreed.

Mr. Noland tossed the two Poke Balls up high into the air. In a few moments they bounced right off the ground and light flashed out of the two Poke Balls and two Pokemon appeared.

"Kurunk!" Cried out the Shield Pokemon. It looked curiosity at the new comers here with its small black eyes. It shook its shield like head scratching its dark furry yellow body with its own leg.

"That's Shieldon." Mr. Noland started.

"Kur!" The small Pre-historic Pokemon ran towards Luke foot, sniffing his shoes. It bit Luke's white shoes and began bring its front legs up like it wanted something from Luke.

"Kurun!" It cried out loud sniffing the air.

"You can take the crazy one." Matt replied. Looking slightly annoyed at the Pokemon.

The Shieldon backed down and sounded like it was whimpering, and held its head down from everyone's view.

"Ah it's alright, he didn't mean it. You sure, don't you want to see the other Pokemon first? Besides, every Pokemon has its strengths." Luke said.

"You take it, I only want a strong Pokemon, and otherwise I can't be the best." Matt arrogantly said.

Luke's eye's lit up; he looked down with a small smile on your face. "Your loss." He said quietly.

The other Pokemon went unnoticed for a moment but it soon caught everyone's attention.

"Arhhhh!" The blue, dinosaur like Pokemon cried. It stood on in legs with it's small tiny arms in front of it. It's stared at the other people in the room with it's wide eyes, light bounced of the blue scales covering the Pokemon from head to toe.

"He looks pretty strong, I think I'll take him." Matt announced.

Just a moment later the Cranidos started running towards Matt and began charging right towards his shin.

"Craaaaa!" It screeched.

Matt side stepped just barely missed being crushed by the Dino Pokemon's skull.

A crashing sound came from the just a few feet away as the Cranidos slammed its skull into the cabinet making a big dent.

"Great, I wanted to get a Dialga but instead I got a Pokemon with the obsession of smashing things with its skull." Matt said, looking even more annoyed.

"Well, I guess you two should be going on your journey now." Mr. Noland said.

"Yeah, we got all the supplies we'll need for a while in our backpacks." Luke answered.

"Good luck." said Professor Noland.

The two new trainers called both of their Pokemon, and began to walk out of the Museum.


End file.
